


Retribution

by theprincessdaily



Category: ENHYPEN (Band), GFriend, TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), bts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Gen, Mutant Powers, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28145202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprincessdaily/pseuds/theprincessdaily
Summary: "What is butterfly effect?"It means that the more you use those butterflies, the more fucked up we all become, Eunha."A story where parallel lines that are not supposed to cross became skewered lines. Eunha was given butterflies that turns back time and that's where it all started to go downhill. Insinuating chaos not only on the island that she called home.
Relationships: Bangtan Boys | BTS Ensemble & TOMORROW X TOGETHER Ensemble, GFriend Ensemble/Everyone, TOMORROW X TOGETHER Ensemble/Everyone
Kudos: 10





	Retribution

**Author's Note:**

> contains cursing, someone's gonna die but idk who yet.   
> Heavily based on the Bighit Universe. 
> 
> -Save Me Webtoon   
> -HYYH The Notes  
> -Highlight Reels   
> \- +U (TXT universe)  
> \- Gfriendverse  
> \- Tale of the Glass Bead  
> \- Marchen Story Book  
> \- Enhypen storyline 
> 
> If you haven't watched them then you should go and check them first.

The lake has given six distinguished girls abilities that only the inhabitants of the island could have. These six girls have been together for a long time, since they were children, thus bonding a friendship. Years later, the young girls grew up, and they have to go to the city to study. The girls needed to hide their abilities in order for them to live a normal life. 

Sowon; the eldest is an empath, she can also do telepathy. Yerin has telekinesis and forcefield generation, Eunha had the power to create and open portals, later on, she will acquire time manipulation. Yuju had the powers of levitation and water manipulation, Sinb had fire and light manipulation and lastly, Umji; the youngest can do astral and holographic projection.


End file.
